Soul eater Body Swap
by animalluver20
Summary: I stink at summaries... the title explains it. *NOTE* I do not own soul Eater characters. To help... BlackStar Kidd's body / Maka blackstar's body / Kid Maka's body / Tsubaki Liz's body / Liz Soul's body / Soul Tsubaki's body / Patti unaffected (this is going to get really confusing really fast...)
1. Chapter 1

Kid flopped down on the hotel bed after a long day. He looked at the picture on the wall, got up and fixed it.

'_much better_,' he thought as the sat down again.

'_wait, it's still leaning...'_ he frowned. He fixed it three more times before yelling, "WHY WON'T THE STUPID PICTURE STAY!" Liz sat up again in bed.

"Just go to bed," she mumbled, "Its late."

"I can't! The picture!"

"It'll be there tomorrow, you can fix it then." Kid grumbled and went to bed.

meanwhile

Medusa smiled evilly. She would get payback. She casted the spell and waited for the results.

the next morning...

Maka got up early, she was always careful to not wake anyone sleeping next to her. She didn't feel fully awake so she went to the bathroom. Something felt _wrong._ She yawned when she walked in the bathroom. She turned the sink on and splashed water on her face and wiped her face off with the towel. She looked in the mirror and screamed.

Patti woke up when she heard a scream. She sat up in bed. Her sister was sleeping on the other side of Kid. Liz was also up, staring at her.

"What?" Patti asked her, "What's wrong Sis?"

"I'm not your sister." She said. She studied her self and screamed.

"What? What happened?" She said, starting to get worried.

"I'm Tsubaki! What happened?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**authors note: There being a star by their name means the body. No star = the actual person. I don't know if that helps or not.**

"Everyone! Calm down!" * Black Star yelled. He took out a notebook and a pencil.

"We need to know who's who!" He drew a perfectly symmetrical picture. *Maka ran up.

"I LOVE IT!"

"That's Kid." He rummaged through a bag until he found a picture of Blair. *Tsubaki ran up. Liz shuddered.

"Soul and I'm Maka."

"There has to be an easier way to do this. *Liz said.

"I'm Liz" *Soul said.

"Tsubaki" *Liz said

"Black Star," *Kid said.

"I didn't do anything," Patti shrugged.

"MAAKKAA… CHOP!"

"Why'd you do that?" *Soul said.

"Because I'm stressed and I'm a guy."

"Oh." Liz said, not really wanting to be chopped.

"What do we do now?" *Tsubaki asked.

"I have no idea," Maka admitted.

*Maka finally looked up from the picture, "Maybe my dad could help."

"Yes, but how would we explain this?"

"Um… What would your dad think?"

"Good point."

"So, wait, our plan is to go back and see if my dad or Blair or someone can help us, right?" *Maka asked.

"That's right."

*Liz raised her hand. "there's only one small flaw to that plan."

"What?"

"We still have to get dressed."

**author's note: Please read and respond. I need ideas for what to happen next. **


	3. Chapter 3

There was pretty much chaos in the hotel room with everyone helping each other.

"I feel like an idiot," Maka complained. "His hair practically defies gravity, and this face thing makes it hard to breathe."

"You're telling me. Why do you even wear this shirt with a skirt?" Kid asked. That got a chop.

"OH MY GOSH. Patti! I love this outfit!" Tsubaki squealed.

"I knew it!"

"This is a little tight. Can't breathe." Soul said when he walked into the room. Tsubaki turned to him and laughed.

"You'll get used to it. Do you want me to put your hair up?"

"Umm…"

Short time later

"OW. OW. Ow. OW. OW. Ow. OW. OW. Ow. Ow. OW. That hurts." Soul said.

"I've got it. Hold still." Tsubaki said.

"My hair hurts. It feels like it's going to pop out of the bands." Kid complained.

"Where's…" Maka counted the people. "Black Star and Liz?"

Black Star walked in. "I couldn't figure out how to put on a suit." Black Star shrugged.

Liz giggled and went up to Soul. "First of all, I love the hair. Second of all, is it alright if I don't wear the headband thing? It squeezes my head."

"That's alright."

"Your hair is so spiky." She said while running her fingers through her new hair, "It's awesome!" Soul wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that.

"Um… thanks?"

"Is everyone ready? Let's go."

**Author's note: Thank you so much for the (so far) three people that are reading my book! This is something that I just got an idea for and rolled with it. :)**

**For Courage-Earthworm'8, I don't know what a pairing is *laughs* I'm new to this. **

**For everyone: please read and respond. :) **


	4. Chapter 4 embarrassment

**Thank you so much for everyone who is reading this! I feel like it isn't that great… I need more self-esteem. Also, in this chapter, there will be Crona. I didn't get that far in the series, in the part I'm up to, she's good. P.S. Does anyone know Crona's true gender? I'm so confused. I call her a girl. Soo… yeah.**

**Also, for most people commenting: *cries* you have discovered my Achilles' heel! I make most chapters short and don't do many thoughts. I'm working on it. **

_Tsubaki's point of view._

Half way through the trip, it started to get awkward.

I slapped Soul's had from my boobs.

"NO TOUCHIE!"

Soul grumbled.

He was silent for a moment.

"I have to pee,"

"Can you hold it?"

"No! I have to go," *Tsubaki wiggled in her seat.

"Why now?" I muttered under my breath. I sighed. "Alright, alright. Come on." I lead her to the bathroom.

I heard Patti quietly whisper, "awkward."

"Don't you dare look." She gave me a disgusted look.

"Not going to."

"Then cover your eyes! Alright. Sit down."

A short time later…

"I'm so embarrassed!"

*Black Star patted my back. "There, there. You'll get over it."

"At least you didn't have to use the bathroom." Patti added. I blushed.

"_Why does this plane ride seem so long?_" I thought.

One row over… Maka's P.O.V.

I watched Soul and Tsubaki walk down the row. Kid had been ranting about my body for the past _at least _half an hour and it was starting to get on my nerves.

"I mean, you have a really flat chest. At least it's symmetrical." I blushed.

"Please stop talking."

"Like… really. And I think you put the pony tails in wrong. I think one's slipping out."

"I SAID BE QUIET!"

"Really! Is it slipping? It has to be symmetrical!"

'_I'll hate myself for this, but…" _

"MAAKKAA…CHOP!"

"OW! Where did you get that book from! You don't even have a carry on!"

"You should know! YOU'RE IN MY BODY!"

"NOT LIKE I CHOSE IT!"

Black Star added. "If you're giving it up, I want to be a girl!"

_'I'm going to go nuts before we land,' _I thought, massaging my forehead.

"Your collar! It's flopping! FIX IT. FIX IT."

"I don't care about symmetry!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"NEVER!" This was seriously going to be a long ride. I tried to tune them out, thinking about how to explain this to Dad and to Lord Death.

"MAAAKKKAA… CHOP!"

I whirled around in my seat. "HEY! THAT'S MY MOVE!"

" To be technical, I'm Maka."

"MAAKKAA … CHOP. MAAKKAA… CHOP!"

I sighed. That should keep them quiet for a little while. I went back to thinking. We were about to land soon and I had nothing.

_'I'm going to have to improvise, aren't I?'_

Blair greeted us when we landed.

"Soul!" she hugged *Soul.

"Ummm…" the actual Soul said. "It's a long story… we all switched bodies. I'm Soul."

Blair looked confused for a moment and hugged the real Soul.

"DO NOT TOUCH MY BODY LIKE THAT!" Tsubaki said.

"I'm so confused here…" Blair said.

"We'll explain later. We need to see if Lord Death or you can fix this."

_'I need more time to come up with an explanation!'_

Crona stopped *Maka in the hallway.

"Um… hi Maka," She said quietly.

"Hi Crona. Something happened, don't freak out."

"What?"

"We switched bodies."

Crona did what she said _not _to do.

"You all switched bodies? I don't know how to react to that!"

"You're dealing with it just right." I muttered.

"Can we talk about this later?"

"I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW TO REACT TO THAT!"

"Just go to our room and wait there." She nodded.

"We just have to talk to Lord Death. Alright?"

She nodded. "How do I react to this?" She whispered quietly while walking down the hall.

"Oookay... lets continue on before my dad..." I said.

"MAAKKAAA!" a voice called.

"Oh no."


	5. Ch 5: the room swap and Crona's QA

**A.N.: I know this is another short chapter... but I have an idea. Please respond if you like the idea or not. KK?**

"MAAKKAA. Oh, my darling Maka!" Kid got a look like (X_X) mixed with 'what do I do now?'

"Act like me!" Maka said.

"How?!"

"You probably know how I act around my dad!"

He turned his head. "Hi Dad."

"How did it go?"

"Fine," He shrugged. '_I think he knows something's wrong!'_

"Are you going to see Lord Death?" '_THAT WAS SO STUPID. OF COURSE THEY'RE GOING TO SEE HIM.'_

"Yea," He walked quietly with them.

"Sooo… what happened." Kid looked at Maka like 'help me!' Maka shrugged.

"Umm… we… um…"

We made it to the Death Room without having to answer.

"Umm… Lord Death?" Tsubaki said.

"Yes?" He said.

"Something happened." She looked at Spirit who was still fussing over *Maka.

"We all switched bodies."

Spirit got a comical sweat drop. "WHAT?!"

"Um… I'm Tsubaki," She pointed to everyone as she said their name. "Spirit's fussing over Kid, that's Black Star, Liz, Soul, and Maka…" Spirit ran over and hugged Maka.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

"Um…"

Tsubaki continued, "And Patti is unaffected."

"Oh my, this is awfully confusing, isn't it?" Lord Death said.

"Can you or Blair or someone help?"

He looked like he didn't want to answer the question. "Yes, but it might take some time."

"Some time?! And tomorrow's a school day!"

"I don't want anyone to know!"

**(A.N. dun dun duunnnn) **

"There is no way I'm letting Kid go in my place! Everyone will notice! I'll be so embarrassed!"

"What are we going to do?!"

"If you don't want anyone to know, you'd have to sleep in each other's rooms…"

"That's fine,"

In the rooms… 

Kid's room: 

Black Star looked around. _Wow. This is really, really, really, really, (Many more Really) Symmetrical. Even for Kid. _

Tsubaki shrugged, this was normal for him.

"You get over it. It takes a while, but you get used to it." Liz told them. "Can we go to your room now?"

"Sure,"

Maka's room: 

"THIS ROOM ISN'T SYMETRICAL! DO YOU SEE THAT?!" you-know-who ranted in Maka's room. "THE PILLOW ISN'T AT THE RIGHT ANGLE. THE TOOTHBRUSH ISN'T EITHER. THERE'S ONLY ONE TOWEL!"

"Please be quiet. If you want everyone knowing, go right ahead!"

"Real Maka…um…can we talk now?" Crona asked.

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Can someone reverse it?"

"Yes, but it might take a while."

Ragnarok appeared behind her, "Oh, this I want to see!"

They frowned. Ragnarok got on her nerves sometimes. "You're not going to see anything interesting until tomorrow at the earliest. And I'm not going to let Kid go tomorrow."

"Killjoy." Ragnarok grumbled, "That would've been fun!"

_No it wouldn't have. _ She forced a smile. "Do you have any other questions?"

"Does anyone else know?"

"Blair, Lord Death, my dad, and us."

"Are you going to tell anyone else?"

"Hopefully not."

"Why?"

"That would be embarrassing."

"No it wouldn't be! You already told us!" Ragnarok interrupted.

"Actually, I told Crona. You eavesdropped."

"Why you!"

"Can you go away now?" Crona interrupted.

"Fine, but I'm still going to listen."

"Wait, were's Liz and Tsubaki?"

"Here, I wanted to see Liz's room. It's a little too symmetrical."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" _Shoot, I forgot he was still here. _

"Nothing,"

"I rearranged the cabinets so that they're symmetrical." This was going to be a long few days.

**A.N.: What do you think if Soul (Liz) and Maka (Kid) had to babysit Thunder and Fire? What do you think should happen if they do? *giggle* I have a plan…**

**Thanks for your support everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6: Where's Thunder and Fire!

**Thanks for everyone reading this. Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I went to my little cousins' house. It's about a six hour drive there and a six hour drive back, so I haven't had much time. Then we got back and my computer got a virus. –facepalm- **

* * *

Kid woke up and blinked hoping it was just a dream. He looked down and touched his chest and sighed, "Still there."

Liz rolled on to her other side. "Patti?" she mumbled.

"Nope," At least this was normal.

He went to the closet to decide what to wear. _Not much of a choice… _

He whistled. _When did she get this? And I wonder if she'll let me keep my hair down today… _

He quickly put on the outfit, not daring to look down until fully dressed. "What do you think?" he asked Liz.

"When did she get that?"

"I thought the same thing…"

In Black Star's room.

"Hair up or down?" Maka asked Soul.

"Up." _Up hurts, but it's easier to take care of._ There was awkward silence while she put the hair up. Kid and Liz walked in.

"Ready?" They nodded. _The faster this is over, the better. _

"Wait a second,"

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" They finally looked up. *Maka was wearing something different. A white and pink t-shirt with white really short shorts. A small part of her belly was exposed. That and having her hair down left him stunned.

"Whoa." Soul turned to Maka. "When'd you get that? "

_Darn it! He found it!_

Once in the hallway, Ragnarok looked them over.

"Not bad, Maka is the only one I would guess is wrong."

"Are you sure you got this? Kid, no freaking out about symmetry. Everyone else, I think you're good."

"Don't forget to tell Soul 'NO TOUCHIE.'" Tsubaki slapped Soul's hand that was touching his new boobs, again.

"Oh no. I forgot." Maka said.

"What?"

"I have to babysit Thunder and Fire tonight."

"Don't worry, we can do it."

Kid's room.

"I really don't want to get up." Black Star said.

"Then we're going to be late!"

"Um… we're usually late." Patti pointed out.

"I don't really care right now. Help me." *Liz began pounding him with a book.

"GET UP RIGHT NOW OR WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"Ow! That hurts! I'm up! I'm UP!" Last time he had spent lots of time getting the outfit perfect so Kid wouldn't freak out. This time, he spent time doing because people would get suspicious, and explaining this would be really embarrassing.

"Finally! You're ready! It took you long enough! It's 7:30!"

"Let's go then,"

Everyone probably noticed something was wrong. Nobody said anything about the sudden difference though. After class, Kilik stopped to drop off Fire and Thunder. "What are we going to do?" Kid asked, looking at the kids.

"We could go to that amusement park thing." Fire and Thunder perked up when they heard the words amusement park.

"They have lots of rides. Definitely will keep the kids busy,"

"How are we going to get there?"

*Soul grinned evilly, "Soul has a motor bike!"

"Not with Thunder and Fire we're not!"

"Fine, then we'll walk."

Fire hopped on *Maka's shoulders.

At the amusement park

"I need a break," Kid said as he sat down on a bench. They had gone on kid roller-coaster three times, the duck ride twice, one boat ride, the playground, the bounce house, a ladybug ride, and the twins still had energy to spare

"All be right back," Liz said and she went to get a corndog.

"Stay here." Kid ordered then followed. Of course they moved the second he left.

"Where's Thunder and Fire?"

"By the merry-go-round."

"YOU LEFT THEM?! ALL BY THEMSELVES?!" They ran back. Neither one was there.

"Oh no," Liz said.

"Did we just loose Thunder and Fire?"

* * *

**Dun dun ddduuunnn! **

**What do you think? Should they be kidnapped? If they are, who should have kidnapped them? **

**PLEASE TELL ME YOUR ANSWERS. **


	7. Ch 7 : How dare you drag us into this!

**Please stay with me here for this chapter. It's going to get even more confusing, but funnier. **

"Oh no. This makes sense now! They swapped us so we couldn't fight. The only other one able to do lots of damage were Fire and Thunder. Kilik can't fight without them! But nothing's happened to Ox and Havar… And Kim and Jackie…" "Alright. How are we going to get Fire and Thunder back?"

"Well…" *Soul tried changing into a weapon.

"Um… how? What do I do?" *Maka gripped *Soul in Scythe form.

"Spin it or something."

"Not helping. I give up."

She picked up a book out of nowhere. "MAKKAA…CHOP!" And threw the book at Medusa. It smacked her in the head and she fell.

"Wow. That was almost as good as Maka herself…" they grabbed Fire and Thunder and ran.

That evening

Medusa swore. _They might have a point others could stop me... My other spell seemed to work, but that book…_she rubbed the spot where the book had landed. _They're adjusting. I need to fix that. But what do I do? It really was working. What if I…"_

The next morning

Maka's, Kid's, and Black Star's rooms 

"What? You too?" *Soul asked. She groaned to the response. "Alright, come right over." _Kid really shouldn't have thought out loud. Why? _

Moments before in Kilik's, Ox's and Kim's rooms…

"OH MY GOD!" both people looked themselves over.

"Whaa?"

"What the heck happened?!"

" I'm _her_!?" _I love this! I love her!_

"I'm a _girl_ ?!"

"I'm a girl too here!"

"I'm a _weapon _too!"

"Oh ****,"

"what?"

"We're here. Put two plus two together so the girls are…"

"OH NO!" They ran to their room.

Kim blinked the sleep from her eyes. This definitely wasn't her room. _He finally kidnapped me didn't he? _She felt weird. There was a nocking at the door. _If that's him, I'm soooo going to hurt him. _She opened the door.

"Kili…" was all she got out before he interrupted.

"You're Kim, right?" she nodded.

"Why?"

"This is taking you too long to figure out," he sighed and pushed her to the mirror.

She screamed, "WHAT THE **** HAPPENED?"

"Language!"

"Who are you then?!"

"You don't recognize me? I thought for sure…" he smiled.

"Jackie!" she hugged him.

"Again. What in the world happened?!"

"I have no idea."

Kim ran to her room and rammed headfirst into herself. Jackie, not far behind her, ran into herself too. Havar watched them start to argue then calmly picked up the phone and called Maka and Soul.

"I think I know why you were acting so weird," a pause, "Yep." He looked out into the hallway. "They're starting to fight. Actual Kim looks like she really wants to punch something, and her body is acting really uncomfortable." He hung up. _Only one that didn't change here. This could get interesting…_

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU PER…"

"ALRIGHT. LISTEN UP." All attention turned to Havar. "We're going to go to Maka and Soul's room. They might be able to help. Just get dressed." And he left the room.

"And he just leaves?! That's helpful!" *Jackie sighed.

Five minutes later…

"Don't you dare look down," Kim said, "ever."

"Not going to." _Until you're gone at least. _

"No, no, no, this goes in the front…" Jackie sighed. _He is such an idiot. _

"This goes like this. And there." Jackie and Kim stood back to examine their work.

_Wow… we… um … match? _

"Why are the socks up so high?"

"It's not bad," *Kim added.

"That's just 'cause you like me," Kim teased.

"Alright, now you get us."

When they were done, Kilik grabbed Fire and Thunder. "We're ready to go." When they got there, they arrived to chaos.

"You took a shower in my body!?" Whoever was in Tsubaki's body shrugged.

"Don't you dare just shrug," then she noticed the visitors and blushed, "sorry, hi? Sorry about that."

"Should we come back later?"

"No, um, I'm Tsubaki. This is Soul." She pointed to everyone, "Liz, Kid, Black Star, and Maka."

"Ours isn't that hard to remember. Havar is… Havar,"

Havar went and sat down next to Patti. "Sup?"

"I'm Jackie; one in my body is Kilik."

*Black Star grinned. "Ox,"

"I DIDN'T PICK HERE!"

"Alright, the reason we called you all here is to train. Medusa did this to weaken us. Everyone gets their weapon in whatever bodies they're in." Once they finished, Kim, Jackie, Ox, and Havar went back to their room.

"I'm going to take a shower," Ox announced.

"Oh no you're not!" Ox ran to the bathroom.

"OX FORD! Get out here! I'm so going to kill you!"

"You'd be killing yourself," He responded.

She thought that over, "I hate it when you're right!"

Havar, Jackie, and Kilik exchanged looks. "Should we intervene?"

Havar shook his head no, "It's just getting good." The water started.

"I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN WE GET BACK!"

"_If,_ you mean!"

"Don't you dare think like that,"

"…"

"I give up. I'm going to bed."

"Wait, I have an idea to get him out." Havar said, "Hey Ox, you realize whatever way this goes, I'll still be sleeping next to a Kim?"

"DON'T YOU **** DARE!"

"Language! You're in _my_ body!" When Ox finally left the room with dripping wet hair, Jackie smiled slightly.

"She's probably going to kill you now. I'd run if I were you."

** please read and respond. I need at least one more review to continue.**


End file.
